At twilght my life begins
by Alex-Evidence
Summary: Bella et Emmett Swan, Alice et Edward Cullen Et Rosalie et Jasper Hale, trois famille qui ne se connaissent pas mais qui vont intégrer l'école la plus convoité grâce à une opportunité hors du commun qui va chambouler toute leurs vie!


Bonjour ou bonsoir, voici notre tout nouveau bébé, c'est une fic issus d'une collaboration ente evidence-bella et alexandra-luna-1019, une fic travaillée assez durement, (N/evidence: je tiens juste à précisé qu'il fut difficile pour nous de créer cette fic car pour pouvoir être d'accord, nous avons passé des heures sur Msn, chose facile en temps normal mais pas lorsque l'une habite en France et l'autre au Canada lol) on espère juste qu'elle vous plaira

sur ce: Bonne lecture!

PS; désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe

_Prologue_

_IL est 17h30 j'aurai du rentrer chez moi depuis 17h00 mais monsieur Hale, directeur de nôtre agence de rencontre nous a dit à Charlie un collègue qui s'occupait de nos clients hommes les plus important pour satisfaire leurs moindre désir et il s'occupait aussi de la sécurité et à moi qu'une réunion était prévue pour 17h45. Nous avions tout les deux les même taches concernant le travail sauf que moi je m'occupais des femmes ainsi que l'organisation des fêtes et réception_

_Récemment, nous nous étions occupé à permettre à un future couple de se trouver il s'agissait de monsieur William et de mademoiselle Sylea_

_Charlie et moi patientâmes dans la salle de réunion lorsque monsieur Hale entra avec Monsieur William_

_-Bien si je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui c'est que monsieur William a une annonce importante à faire_

_je vus laisse la parole_

_-Donc si j'ai demandé à vous voir monsieur Hale, Monsieur Swan Et Madame Cullen c'est pour vous remercié, grâce à vous j'ai rencontrer mon âme sœur ici présente et pour cela j'offre à tous vos enfants la possibilité d'étudier gratuitement à Forks hight school_

_Et c'est ainsi que Bella et Emmett Swan, Alice et Edward Cullen Et Rosalie et Jasper Hale vont intégrer l'école la plus convoité et ou tous les élèves issu d'un milieu hautement aisé font leurs études_

Voilà le prologue!

BONUS, SURPRISE VOICI LE PREMIER CHAPITRE!

Chapitre 1:

Pv Bella

-Bella, Emmett, venez au salon s'il vous plait!*  
Mon père nous dit de se regrouper dans le salon. Il devait y avoir quelques choses d'important car il ne nous réunissait que très très rarement. Pourtant je n'avais pas fait de bêtise. Enfin je crois...  
Je m'assis sur le canapé avec mon frère ainé, Emmett. J'ai oublié de faire les présentation (N/Alex: Nah? Tu crois? N/evidence: lol). Je me nomme Isabella Mary Swan j'ai 17 ans je suis en seconde et j'ai un frère Emmett qui lui a 18 ans et qui est en terminal. Mon père lui travail dans un truc d'informatique en fait je m'en fou pas mal. (N/Alex: Vive la conversation! Hihihi N/evidence: c'est clair! )  
-J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, déclara la voix de mon paternel me tirant de mes pensées, vous allez intégrer le lycée de Fork's High School (N/Alex: Whhaaa va falloir que je le marque quelle que part pour pas l'oublier! :P) un bâtiment réputer et des plus côtés de Washington.  
Whaou Génial j'étais totalement euphorique (N/Alex: Merci Evi! (Évidence) Nouveau mot que j'ai appris grâce a toi N/Evi(lol) au moins ta mère ne pourra pas dire que FF ne t'apporte rien de bon lol). Nouvelle vie! Nouvelle École! Nouveaux amis! Trooopp cooooll!  
-Quoi , cria mon frère me faisant sursauter par la même occasion, C-E-S-T H-O-R-S D-E Q-U-E-S-T-I-O-N!  
Là, il est vraiment en colère, je le sens bruler. Je m'enfonça dans mon fauteuil...

Deux semaines plus tard...

J'aillais pouvoir emménager avec mon frère, à la base, je devais me retrouver avec deux autres filles qui auraient eu le même privilège que moi, et mon frère avec deux autres garçons, mais celui-ci a fait une crise jurant ne pas mettre les pieds dans cette école si je ne partage pas la même chambre que lui, et comme apparemment il n'était pas le seul insatisfait alors la direction a décidé de nous loger par famille puisque de toute manière tout les élèves sont logés dans le même bâtiment! La classe! A ce qu'il parait Monsieur William et sa fiancée n'avait plus que deux grands immeuble collé l'un à l'autre et avaient décidé de cassé ce mur pour en faire bénéficier l'école ! prenait pas bien C'est la chance de ma vie cette école! J'ai le cœur qui va éclater tellement je suis heureuse!

Je déverrouillais la porte de mon nouvel appartement Emmett derrière moi porté nos valises, il faut dire que je ne suis pas porté fringue et que j'aime piquer de temps en temps des t-shirt à mon frère

-Ouaou c'est magnifique Belly regarde le salon, les deux chambres, oh la la la cuisine, je sens que je vais me régaler avec tes bon petits plats bell's. A une salle de bain pour deux, tu vois Bella c'est dans ces moments là que je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas portée fringue, maquillage et tout les truc de fille

-Ah Ah Ah Emmett très drôle rien que pour ça, je vais prendre la chambre de droite la plus grande nah (N/evidence: l'art et la subtilité des filles pour arnaquer un mec!)

et c'est ainsi que se déroula toute notre après midi et notre soiré, entre le rangement et les taquineries

Pov Edward

Je m'appelle Edward Antony Cullen j'ai 18 ans je suis en terminal j'ai une sœur cadette qui elle a 17 ans et qui est en seconde. Aujourd'hui pendant le soupé familial, obliger par mes parents. Ma mère prit la parole dans le cercle silencieux qui régnait presque religieusement.

-Aujourd'hui on m'a donné un offre et j'ai accepté! Vous allez allez à Fork's High School!

Je lui souris avant de remettre mon nez dans mon assiette. Ma sœur poussa un cris aigu et déballa combien elle avais hâte. Etc...

Enfin bref 2 semaines plus tard nous y étions, je suis extrêmement épuisé lorsque je réussit à rentrer la dernière valise d'Alice, il faut dire qu'elle n'a pas lésiné sur les moyens de puis qu'elle à apprit la nouvelle, elle a passé ses journée au centre commercial, merci à grand père et son héritage, au si non on se serait trouvé très rapidement sur la paille.

Alice a comme à son habitude décrète que je prendrai la chambre de gauche car celle de droite est bien plus grande, et contient de plus grande armoire où ranger ses affaires. Mais le plus gros problème pour moi, est la salle de bain, le seul moyen qu'il me reste, c'est de chercher où se situe la douche commune ou me lever à 6 heures du matin.

Me voilà dans mon nouveau lit bien au chaud, après avoir cuisiné, j'ai laissé ma sœur ranger, c'est la moindre des choses de se partager les taches si l'on doit vivre en colocation d'ailleurs, je suis bien heureux de cuisiner pas que j'adore faire ça mais la dernière fois qu'Alice à cuisiné, les pompier s'en rappel encore! Bref demain c'est un grand jour, premier jour de classe, et c'est avec plein de questions dans la tête que je m'endors appréhendant quand même ce premier jour...

Pv Jasper

Notre père nous 'ordonna' de nous assoir au salon pour 'parler'

-J'ai reçu une offre des plus importantes! Enfin...Vous allez finir vos études à Fork's High Shool!

Le visage de ma sœur vira au rouge

oh-oh

Elle est en colère!  
Elle se leva non sans avoir fusillé du regard Ryler et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Je soupirais en me levant je sens que je vais être obliger d'aller la calmer.

Mais rien ne changea la décision de notre géniteur, car 2 semaines plus tard nous y étions, Rosalie a moins d'appréhension qu'au début, surtout lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle devait cohabiter avec deux autres filles, elle a même menacé de se suicider mais bon comme apparemment d'autre personnes se sont plaintes, me voilà le nouveau colocataire si je puis dire de ma chère sœur.

Voilà tout est installé, comme je suis une personne facile a vivre, je lui propose de choisir la chambre qu'elle veut, bien sur elle choisi la plus grâce en prétextant être une fille et avoir besoin de plus d'espace que moi, bien évidement c'est ma sœur et je veux le meilleur pour elle en plus cette opportunité est la chance de ma vie donc ce n'est pas pour une chambre que je vais râler, et tant que ma sœur se sent bien plus j'ai de chance de rester dans cette école, car on c'est toujours promis depuis notre plus jeune âge de toujours soutenir l'autre, d'où le fait que Rosalie n,'a pas beaucoup rechigner pour venir ici enfin mis à part le service en porcelaine de ma mère, aucun autre accident n'est à déplorer, et connaissant Rosalie, c'est un miracle.

Demain, premier jour de la Rentrer, je me sens bien, et je sens aussi que cette année sera une année très particulière, et pas que pour moi,

Coucou voila le premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plus si oui à vos review svp si non à vos review svp lol

attention! nous recherchons une correctrice, pour celle à qui ça intéresse merci de nous contacter

à bientôt

Alex et evidence-bella


End file.
